


A Hyde Proposal

by klutzy_girl



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Marriage Proposal, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyde catches Jackie off guard when he proposes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hyde Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own That '70s Show and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

To say that Jackie was caught off guard by Hyde’s proposal was an understatement. She definitely hadn’t been expecting it to happen, especially since they only discussed briefly when they reconciled (“someday” had been his response and she accepted it). They had only been back together for six months. He had his proposal completely planned out and couldn’t wait for her reaction.

Eric and Donna roped Jackie into a very distracting conversation about her day (Hyde’s influence) and made sure she was facing away from her boyfriend. He was nervous beyond belief, but ready to do this. He loved her. Hyde got down on his knee and fumbled for the ring box, which he opened without her hearing. “Jackie?”

“Yeah?” She turned around and gasped when she saw him. Literally stunned into silence, she clapped a now shaking hand to her face. 

“So, I love you. I want to spend the rest of our lives together, baby. Jackie, you’re the most important person in my life and whatever. Marry me?” He wasn’t very romantic so this was as romantic he was going to get. 

Jackie could only nod and held out a shaking hand for him to slip the engagement ring on. She choked on a sob as he did exactly that. Beaming, he stood up and pulled her in for a kiss. “I love you, Steven.” She couldn’t believe he had actually proposed. Jackie had honestly never expected this to happen today and she was still in shock. 

“Thank you for saying yes,” he murmured. Hyde never thought she’d say no, but he had still worried. He couldn’t wait until Jackie was his wife.

Jackie couldn’t stop crying (out of happiness, of course). She turned to Donna (also crying) and the two women suddenly squealed. Eric and Hyde both winced as the women started jumping up and down in excitement. Most of what Jackie and Donnie said was indecipherable to the two of them. “Congratulations. I’m so happy for you both,” Donna told her. 

“How long did you know about this?” Jackie couldn’t stop staring at the ring that now adorned her finger. 

“I’ve known for a few weeks now. Hyde asked me to go with him to pick out the ring, but he planned the surprise all on his own.” Her mouth had actually dropped when Hyde roped here into the plan. And Donna was glad Eric hadn’t spilled the secret to anybody – Fez would have blabbed for sure. But they all wanted this to go well and not get fucked up so they had all stuck to the plan. And fortunately for them, it had worked. 

“I’m going to be Jackie Hyde in the future. We’re going to get married, Steven. This really isn’t a dream – you actually proposed to me.” Jackie looked up at her fiancé in amazement and kissed him again. 

“Forman, Donna – get the hell out. We need some time alone to celebrate.” He pushed the two out of them out of the basement so he and Jackie could have sex to revel in their engagement. 

Catching Jackie off guard with his proposal had been one of the best decisions Hyde had ever made. Marrying her eight months later was another good one. Jackie and Hyde were in this together and always would be. They supported each other no matter what. And sure, they fought, but they liked it (the make-up sex was fantastic). And starting a family was a priority to them – they ended up welcoming their first child fourteen months after the wedding. They loved being parents. And two more kids followed over the years. Jackie and Hyde enjoyed the hell out of married life, even when things were a little rough.


End file.
